The Newspaper Says it All (Epilogue)
A set of newspapers are lined up for Reia to look at. Reia: "TV dog and pup saved the famous 101". Huh.. Good for them. Kiva: Yeah. We, kinda, helped too. Reia: Yeah. Huh? "Lightning- The unkindest cut of all." Hmm.. I did some research on his ratings. Kiva: And? Reia: It turned out Lil' Lightning's ratings are low, because he is barely seen in the show and his comedy relief was not in the correct genre the writers would've thought. Kiva: Is that why the audition is set in London yesterday? Reia: Yep, it's set to replace Little Lightning, not Thunderbolt. Kiva: I knew it! Little Lightning lied to Thunderbolt! Reia: True, but he got what was coming to him in the end. Kiva: That's true. I'll go check on the others. Reia: I'll be in the bridge if you need me. Kiva: That's fine. - Kiva walked out of Reia's room and headed to Karai, who is reading a different newspaper. Karai: "Splatter Art Storms London". Did he came up with this? Kiva: No, he didn't. Jasper and Horace got themselves painted by Patch, while trying to escape from Cruella. Karai: Huh.. Speaking of which, what happened to them when we left? Kiva: I think they are going into a different business. - Being in the same subject, Angela approached them. Angela: Different business? You mean this? - Kiva looked at the newspaper Angela was holding. Kiva: "Badduns Open Boutique". Yeah, that's the one. Angela: Better that then behind bars again. Karai: That's true. I think I heard Genis in the music room. Would you mind look for him? Kiva: Yeah. Um..where is the music room? Angela: Next to the bridge, on the right. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva went to the music room, when she found Genis and Zack talking to each other. Zack: Oh, hey. Kiva: Hey, guys. Karai was looking for you, Genis. Genis: Must be the recipe I looked up. See you later. - Genis ran out, leaving Zack with Kiva for a few minutes. Zack: Genis found a newspaper, talking about Roger's recent number being a hit again. Kiva: Um..."Seeing Spots", right? Zack: Yeah, that song earned Roger a reward. Kiva: That's awesome! Zack: Yeah. I sure like to hear the full song sometime. Kiva: Me too. - Reia suddenly appeared in the music room. Reia: The captain wants to see you in the bridge. Zack: Oh, sure. Reia: And...nice job today. - Zack nodded and ran to the bridge, leaving Reia alone with Kiva. Kiva: Hey, how come Xehanort showed up in London? Reia: He wanted to keep his own legacy alive, by started another Keyblade War. Kiva: All because of answers. Reia: Speaking of which, I've tracked down what's left of the antimatter. It's pointing near Africa. Kiva: What? How? Reia: ..Someone in this team, or a certain someone in Central Park Zoo, may know the answers. Kiva: Central Park Zoo?? I thought the Anti-Monitor is destroyed. Reia: No. What we destroyed is only a prototype. - Reia continued her dialogue as the screen showed the deep space showing the Anti-Monitor in person. Reia: The real threat is beyond our reach. If there's any chance the Anti-Monitor can strike again, we may need every member of the Justice League we can get our hands on. - The Anti-Monitor knows that the prototype is destroyed by Zack and can only comment with two words. Anti-Monitor: Well played. - The Anti-Monitor then looked towards Sonja's side of the universe for the same scenario as the episode ends. Category:Scenes